INSOMNIAC
by j0nsbdaniansRock1
Summary: once upon a time, they loved, they died, but then again they loved.. Character death!..beware


**INSOMNIAC**

Her porcelain face lies down lifelessly on the bed sheet, the letter in her hand fell down as she breathed her last. Her hand, that dug her inside placed itself beside, leaving the knife with a bloody wound. "Im sorry" was her last words as a single tear rolled down from her closed eyes.

Morning came again in the palace though the day was totally different. Knowing that their own princess is no longer alive. It was like God bestowed the entire kingdom as the rain poured unto them. Now, everybody holds the grief of loosing someone who's precious, more over, being aware of the reason of her suicidal conclusion.

"_Mother, father, I hope you'll forgive me about this, but its just that I cant take it anymore. This pain in my heart is killing me. I cant live without him. How I wish I was just a normal person so we could be together. Please never blame yourselves my beloved parents. This is my own decision. Take care!"_

_Love, _

_Your only daughter_

Tears were flowing non-stop on their eyes as the grudge of regret hunts them. For she can no longer face the truth she felt her knees weaken, crumpling the letter a bit with her right hand on her chest. But though she might fall she didn't, as long as her husband supports her, who was not crying at the moment but inside of him, full of sorrow. "I never thought we were bad parents". She sat down on the queen sized bed where a beautiful blonde once slept. "Neither did I!", he replied.

The entire place was silent. None wanted to talk, none even wanted to move. As the pastor finished his blessings and talking, they've place her coffin beside his, being the sign of their freedom to love. Now, in death they would be together forever.

0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

"Father, stop this nonsense, you cant just destroy their kingdom with a shallow reason!". A brunet came bursting in the king's room. Madness filled him as he heard the news. "Shallow?, they are no more use to our family!", the king himself replied on his seat, "Father, I cant believe you!, don't you even know they've suffered too much", he clenched his both hands as well his teeth. "Suffered too much." It was a statement. "It was the queen's decision to marry our son to their daughter, and now what?, they would just break it?", the king said, though still calm. "It wasn't like that" the prince shouted then returning to a solemn one, "after she died, you've changed, you became obsessed of fulfilling her wish" he stopped for a while waiting for a response but when none came, he continued "and also, its not their fault she died and neither her, she didn't want to marry me father, so please stop", he said verge in tears, begging for his own father to stop his plan. The king just looked at him without any expression in his face, yes he did changed so much, he was now a cold-hearted king. That's why every people in the kingdom fears him a lot. He also have punished several people severely, if you're lucky you'd survive, otherwise you'll die. "I wont take advices from you who's lower than me", the prince gasped because of this, he would have talk when the king continued "guards seize him, bring him in the dungeon and don't let him escape unless I said so" he ordered, sadness is in the prince eyes while the latter has none. The prince walked out not even waiting for the guards.

Soon, the day came, and the war had started, bloods spread through out the palace, swords battled as well as the arrows, though in the end, the Saoinji kingdom won.

The event spread so fast that it happened to be heard by the relative kingdoms of Kouzuki. "How dare they?" a man standing in his balcony spoke, anger and hatred devours him, how much he wanted to take revenge. "Be ready!, " he told the man behind him as the latter bowed and left. "Poor Kouzukis, I swear that I'll kill him" a woman with a pink wavy hair said, her tears had stopped though her heart was still fresh from the news she heard.

0----------------------------------------------------------------------------0

"You fool, letting him escaped, maybe my wrath would be adequate for you,"

he king commanded them to perish the pathetic servant's life for letting the prince escaped. And so they all left leaving a two person in the place, the first one is the king and the latter is the counsel. "Your highness!", he kneeled down waiting for his response.

"Continue!" the king said letting the man stand. "I suggest we double our defense your majesty" he said aware of what might happened to the kingdom. The king heaved a sigh and approved the man's advice. Ofcourse, he knows that the Kouzuki kingdom is the friendliest kingdom on the world, thus, letting the kingdom to have lots of friends.

The day had passed so fast and the day came, the awaited second war, everybody is prepared, noone wanted to loose that easily. "Attack" and so they begun, five kingdoms had joined force to banish the Saoinji. The Hanakomachi's with the lead of their princess Christine, Yamamura with the prince Mizuki as well as Kanata, who made the king surprised, the Tenchi's with their beloved princess Nanami, the Konoishi's (**a/n**: I don't know if that's right) with princess Aya, and last but not the least, the Hikarigaoka with the so called beautiful prince Nozumo.

They battled for three nights and three days, resting and attacking, offense and defense, they are always ready. Soon the five kingdoms had been successful to enter the enemy, making the favor of the God to be with them. Worn out, the Saoinji had been defeated, but most of all, the king had been seized who was sentenced of death punishment, noone named a censure, even his own son Kanata Saoinji.

0----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Three years had passed but noone ever forgot the dilemma that once drowned the world. Though, all of the people are happy, being free from his hands, and also they know that the Kouzuki's are living peacefully in heaven, with their new member, Seiya who was once a servant to the kingdom but never failed to make the princess fell in love with him.

As for Kanata, _"I would never love anyone but you, Miyu, even in death"_

_

* * *

_

tnx for reading...please review..i'm really not great in romance....

dont be mad ok?.......the idea just came in my mind


End file.
